Beautiful
by xGlass
Summary: Sweden's feeling low. Finland cheers her up. FinlandxFem!Sweden.


**Beautiful**

Sweden's feeling low. Finland cheers her up. (Yes, you read correctly. _GENDERBENT!SWEDEN!)_

I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>Finland arrived home with a happy sigh. It was maybe… well, it was definitely a little later than he normally arrived home. Today had been kind of crazy like that. Finland shrugged off his boots and hung his coat, scarf, and hat in the hall closet.<p>

He noticed that Sealand's heaviest coat was gone, as well as her boots. Maybe Sealand had decided to make a trip back to visit England?

Finland sighed. He was really forgetful like that sometimes—Sealand had probably told him days ago and he just forgot. Sve would know for sure because she kept him together like that.

"Sve?" Finland walked into the kitchen, surprised to find it empty. Well, unless Sve and Sea had went out to dinner together, but Sve's coat had been in the closet and Finland was pretty sure she would have sent him a message to meet them there.

Maybe he and Sve—fuck, was it their anniversary or something? Did Finland forget? _Fuccck._ Finland quickly pulled out his phone and jabbed the "calendar" button. And let out a sigh of relief.

Not their anniversary. Thank God. His penis was safe. Maybe Sve just hadn't felt like cooking. And that was fine with Fin, he was just fine with pulling together leftovers. He was pretty sure they still had some herring left in the fridge from the other day.

His stomach rumbled and Finland decided to bypass the fish because he needed a Nutella sandwich pronto. He hummed to himself as he pulled out four pieces of bread. He spread Nutella on two pieces and then made two sandwiches.

One for him and one for Sve. He knew how much she liked sweet things, and if she hadn't made dinner yet she was most likely very caught up in something. Finland hoped she didn't mind his lazy cooking.

"Sve?" He poked his head into the living room, but Sve wasn't curled up over her laptop, typing away like she normally did when a deadline was approaching.

"Hmm." Finland turned around, walking down the hallway towards their bedroom. Maybe she was working on the bed instead?

The door was shut, so he shifted the plate of the sandwiches to one hand and gently opened the door.

And heard sniffling. Finland froze. Was that Sve?

"Sve?" He set the plate on the bed and cautiously approached the shut bathroom door. He tried the knob, but it was locked. He knocked softly. "Sve? It's me."

"Hey." Sve's voice sounded gravelly—tired. _How long has she been crying? _Finland worried to himself.

"I have sandwiches. D'you want me to get you a glass of water?"

"Yes." Came the short reply.

Finland grabbed the sandwiches and placed them in front of the door. "I'll be right back, okay?"

"'Kay."

He walked back to the kitchen and grabbed two glasses from the cabinet. He filled them with water. Then he walked back to the bedroom. The plate was gone and the door was still shut.

"Sve?" Finland asked delicately. "I have the water."

The door opened and Sve's hand shot out between the crack.

Finland handed her the glass and watched the door immediately shut back. He heard the click of the lock.

He sat down, his back against the door, and nursed his own cup of water.

"I'm not going away." He said. "Talk to me?"

"No."

"I don't like to see you sad."

"… I know."

"Please talk to me."

"…"

"Okay, fine. You don't have to talk to me." Finland paused, taking a sip of his water. "But can I at least hold you?"

Sweden didn't respond, but Finland heard the door unlock. He chugged the rest of his water and sat the cup aside, then slowly opened the door towards him.

Sweden's back was facing his, her face pressed against her knees. She looked _miserable._ Finland's face fell.

He slowly scooted towards her and let his arms drape around her shoulders. He used one hand to deftly pull off the hairband at the end of Sve's braid. He began to run his fingers through her hair, massaging her head and humming what he considered to be a comforting hymn.

"Are you humming the Moomin song?" Sve's stoic voice crept out through her knees.

Finland pressed a kiss to her head. "What's wrong with Moomins?"

She sighed.

"I _like_ Moomins." Finland said. "Ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma~"

"Fin."

"Pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa~"

"Fin." Sve lifted her face, turning to give him a look.

"Yes?" Finland smiled unrepentantly, still combing his hand through her hair. "You didn't let me finish."

"By all means, please." She rolled her eyes.

"Ma pa ma pa ma pa pa pa pa~!"

Sve let out a small huff. Fin considered his singing a job well done and pulled Sve back so her head rested on his chest.

He bent down and kissed her forehead. "Hello, darling." He said.

She sighed and looked away, and Finland frowned at the tear tracks on her cheeks. He used a hand to brush the remaining tears away.

"Please talk to me." He whispered.

"What is there to say?" She replied, still not meeting his eyes.

"Something made you sad."

"Yes."

"What?"

Sweden huffed.

"Don't huff at me." Finland murmured, running his hand along Sweden's arm in what he hoped was a soothing manner. "Please just talk to me. _Please._"

"You won't understand." Sve finally admitted, looking up and catching Finland's eye before looking away again.

"Try me."

"Fin—"

"_Please_, Sve. We've come so far but I can't help you if you don't talk to me and I _hate_ not being able to help you." Finland whined.

"Do you think…" Sve paused, taking a deep breath. Finland squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. "Am I a bad female?"

Finland blinked. That's not what he had expected _at all._ "Explain."

"Answer the question."

"Sve, I have no point of reference—"

"You have Norge. You have Island. You have France and both Italy's and our daughter and _Russia—_"

"Sve, that's not what I meant." Fin sighed, running a hand through his own hair. "You can't compare yourself with those girls!"

"They're girls. I'm a girl—"

"You're a _woman._" Finland corrected. "You are more mature than them. Sve, you're the center of our _family._"

"Denmark said—"

"Whoa, stop." Finland pushed at Sweden's back, turning Sweden's shoulders to face him. "I want to see your face when you talk to me about _Denmark._ Because _honestly,_ Sve!"

Sweden looked away and Finland hissed angrily.

"_Look at me!_ When have you ever listened to Denmark before? He can be a total bastard, you _know_ that." Finland chastised gently. "Take whatever he said and disregard it. _Completely._ I know you can because I've seen you do it before."

"But he—"

"No." Finland pressed a finger over her lips. "He is _not right,_ Sve. Especially not about you. _Ever._ Because I've heard him call you all sorts of names and I've gotten in plenty of bar fights with him because he's an idiot that likes to stir up trouble."

Sweden still wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Oh, Sve." Finland whispered sadly. "Don't tell me you _believe_ him?"

Sweden looked up sadly. Finland clenched his teeth together. "You are _not._" Finland began, hands hovering besides Sweden's face as he stared into the eyes of the woman he absolutely adored. "You are _not anything he says you are!_"

"Sealand calls me Papa." Sweden argued. "And you Mama."

"Who the fuck cares?" Finland shot back. "That's nobody's business—"

"I asked her why today." Sweden continued, folding her hands across her stomach. "She said it's because I act more like a Papa than you do. I told her to call me Mama instead and she was angry with me. She ran off to England."

Finland made a pained noise in the back of his throat and wrapped his woman in a hug. "I don't care, Sve, if you'd rather call me 'husband' instead of 'wife' or something—"

"You." Sve continued sadly. "I lost you to Russia."

"That was _ages_ ago, Sve! Who cares! I mean, things worked out just fine. That's what matters."

Sve batted Finland's hands away. "I'm taller than you. I'm stronger than you. I'm better at fixing things than you. You're better at cooking than me. You're even more effeminate looking than me!"

Finland could tell Sweden was starting to panic.

"You are a _woman._" He growled. "Put your hands on the mirror."

Sve frowned at him. "I just cleaned it—"

"I'll clean it again tomorrow. Hands on the mirror, Sve."

"Fin—"

"_Now._" Finland flipped their bodies and moved one of Sweden's hands to the full-sized mirror on the back of the bathroom door.

Sweden reluctantly placed her other hand on the mirror. Finland nodded in approval.

He kneeled behind Sweden. He used his hands to scoop her hair into a long rope and then twisted it, flopping it over a shoulder. Then he leaned forward, blowing on Sve's ear and letting his chin rest on her shoulder.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear. "I love you so much."

"Fin…"

"Hush." He pressed a kiss to her neck. "Look at you. You are the most beautiful woman in the world, Sve. Sea is a close second, of course." He teased, smiling against her neck. "But you're the only one that always takes my breath away."

Finland let one of his hands sink to Sve's waist, lightly caressing his lover's hip through the fabric of her jeans. The other hand gently popped open the first two buttons of Sweden's blouse.

"I love the way you take care of Sealand and me." Finland continued, whispering against Sweden's skin. "You know Sea didn't mean it. That little girl thinks you hang the moon, love. And so do I."

Finland unbuttoned Sweden's shirt a little bit more, allowing one finger to lightly trace the swell of Sweden's right breast.

"I love the way you demand attention when you walk into a room. Your presence makes me feel safe, Sve." Finland peppered Sweden's neck with kisses, trailing all the way down to her collarbone.

"I love how patient you are. And how brilliant you are." Finland complimented. "I love how you can make Sealand brush her teeth just by raising your eyebrows while I have to _bribe_ the little stinker."

Finland was very relieved to heard Sweden chuckle. He swiftly finished unbuttoning the blouse.

"I love the way you dress." Finland pulled back, pulling the shirt from his "husband" and letting it fall to the side. Then he took off his own and dropped it as well. He quickly wrapped his arms around Sweden's waist and gently rocked from side to side. He met Sweden's gaze in the mirror.

"You always look classy. England and Norway look so stuffy in their uniforms. You, though, you make it look _good._" Finland grinned. "The way you command the jacket to billow around you. Damn, woman." Finland let his forehead fall to Sweden's shoulder. "Looking so sexy should be a _crime._"

He splayed his hands against the bare skin of Sweden's back, and then tugged at the fastens of her bra. He groaned when Sweden's breasts were exposed.

"I love your chest." He murmured, looking through the mirror lustfully. "I love it. Denmark arranges for us to go get wasted and go to strip clubs and he wolf-whistles at all these girls and all I can ever think about is you and how much more beautiful you will forever be."

Sve raised her brows and Finland blushed. "What do you think 'guys night' means to Den? He's a fucktard."

"You were saying?" She leaned back against him, pulling his hand to the top of her jeans.

"I was saying you are a fantastic, beautiful creature of pure love." Finland tugged at the button of Sweden's jeans. "Are you okay with this?"

"Yes."

"Again, I was saying you are the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen. And I love you. So much, Sve." Finland unzipped Sweden's jeans with fervor. "Take them off."

"Take off yours." She replied.

"Fine, fine. Hurry up." Finland fumbled with his own, making Sweden giggle at his exuberance.

When they were finally naked, Finland leaned forward, tilted Sweden's head back, and kissed her on the mouth. He pulled back, letting his lips rest chastely against her own.

"I love you." He murmured. "I love you more than anything in the entire world and I'm going to make love to your beautiful body and beautiful mind and beautiful everything right now to prove it, okay?"

Sweden relaxed into Finland's arms. "Okay."

* * *

><p>AN: One of my personal favorites because I think it's really sweet! (And it's the most serious thing I've written?)


End file.
